ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Job Specific Equipment
amazed there isnt an article on this already... will add more soon. Feel free to add stuff :P -Avanent There was, check out the archive for past discussions regarding it. --Chrisjander 02:10, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :so there was. I'll be adding more to this. I had quite a bit, but my backspace key decided to work as a back button instead of a backspace button ;.; Wheover came up with that feature should be shot. --Avanent 01:21, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't matter unless you're using IE, which doesn't save forms for some god-awful reason. Just hit forward again and it should bring you back. Also, backspace shouldn't bring you back a page when you have a cursor active in a text box. Hmmm. -- 01:50, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :hmm is it only an IE thing? I have fallen out of the habit of using firefox... guess that was a bad idea. --Avanent 02:44, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :: :( curse you IE... firefox, here I come. --Avanent 21:40, 23 May 2007 (CDT) =Revamp Part Duex= This page is cursed. Started and stopped. Started and stopped. In order to make it at least somewhat useful. I propose the following: User:Gahoo/Sandbox10 as the main article with User:Gahoo/Sandbox8 as a sample of what the subpages would look like? Any thoughts? -- 15:27, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :See Job Specific Equipment/Black Mage as another example. -- 15:48, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Interesting, ya, RL got in the way of my edits >< These new format looks fine by me. Hope what I had started was some help. Dont really care for the organization just by Job and level though... could we maybe do it both ways. Maybe the menu at the top, and some of the quest based ones below? For alot of the jobs, so much of it is weapon based, its not near as nice for looking at non-weapon items. The stuff I had put included the pieces that were dual use but still considered JSE, the new sections dont. This is pretty much jsut the serach on FFXI somepage reformatted. --Avanent 16:05, 21 August 2007 (CDT) =Reconsider Definition= Despite the exclusivity of the term, I think it's obvious that some armor can be coined 'job specific' for more than one job by the basis of its nature. For example, the DRG/WAR Barone/Conte Corrazza set and the PLD/WAR Adaman/Gem Sets are obviously the JSE for their respective jobs. It makes sense that WAR (being an armory/weaponry master) can wear multiple JSE sets (including its exclusive Unicorn set). The Corrazza and Adaman/Gem sets were obviously designed for DRG and PLD, so I think it's unfair to disregard them because WAR can use them as well. This extends to sets like the Noct, which is COR/RNG/THF. Some like Ogre and War, I wouldn't consider JSE personally, but that would require further investigation. What do you think? Well, as a war I've had the entire adaman set at one point, adaman's a bit unsual from what i've been taught about it in that PLD should avoid it to begin with. The vit on it could be used as a ws swap gear for Steel Cyclone and I had used it for sword/shield tanking as war/pld (my pld is 40.) I would say that it suits war and pld equally. Corraza legs are used just about equally for drg/war because it was(/is) a good leg armor set for both jobs and I dont really see anyone using any of the rest of the corraza set Maybe both sets should be removed and only equipment that has a single job listed should be here? I know personally I only consider JSE gear stuff that only has 1 job listed on it. --Themanii 20:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC)